Of Curls and Demons
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: A young maiden who is in love with books and has Germans falling at her feet suddenly finds herself in a castle deep in the woods. Exchanging her freedom for a life with a beast was to be hell. Or was it? [Itacest (Fem!ItalyxRomano) Parody of the Beauty and the Beast]
1. The Curse

**A/N: This is a Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfic, and it is one of my firsts. But it also is not mine alone. I did this with a friend, and we agreed it is beautiful enough to share with the world. WARNING: This is incest, and can be considered wrong in some peoples eyes. But in mine, it's only okay when the characters don't actually exist. **

**I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers, or have any right to that claim. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

In a castle, deep in a forest, lived a prince. A prince, taken away from his family only as a boy. He was named royalty after finding his blood laced with nobility of kings past. Only he was placed onto the throne of this distant land to rule a world of forests and woodland creatures.

The boy was never taught proper manners, and never was considered "proper", but he lived a spoiled life. Living with ethnic servants from France, England, Hungary, Russia, and even the new world. Soon came his sixteenth birthday, and the lonely prince has lived a solemn some and spoiled life. A old lady knocked on his door that night begging the prince for shelter in trade for a rose. The prince denied her and closed the doors.

She was revealed to be a beautiful enchantress, who decided that the prince's foolishness shall not go unpunished. She placed a curse on him and everyone in the castle saying that if he did not find love before the very last petal of the rose fell, he would remain forever a beast. The prince transformed into a demon, large wings, fangs, and claws. How could anyone he used to know recognize him now? His servants transformed as well into different furniture items. Each night they'd try and comfort the prince, but he refused their attention.

_For how could anyone love a beast?_

* * *

**The Curse**

As a young girl Felicia would hear many stories about the castle beyond the town. It was said to hold something strange there, but that was old wives tales now and days. Getting up in a cheery mood as usual, the fifteen year old girl got ready for her day, dressing up in normal attire and walking downstairs. There, she was met with her caretaker and grandfather Romulus. He was a happy man, an inventor of sorts. His inventions never ceased to place a smile on his granddaughter's face. Greeting him, she cooked breakfast and he helped clean up. Grabbing her small basket, she made her way to pick up a few items. Once that was done, she walked back home with a book firmly placed in her hand. Now, it was a shame for women to be seen reading. It made the men felt inferior. Women reading? Ha. Simply unacceptable.

On her walk back home she was being trailed by two men. Both German, and to be believing themselves the strongest around. That was mostly Lutz's job. He believed no one was better than him, and he could get any woman he wanted. And he had his eyes on the most beautiful and curious woman in town. What drew him in wasn't just her looks, but how she acted. She would be easy to break, and could be made into a proper woman as soon as they are to be wed. He came up behind her with his older brother Gilbert, but everyone presumed he was younger because of his hight. "Hello there, Felicia. What do you have here?" Lutz said as he grabbed her book. "A book, less awesome for a women to be seen with." Said Gilbert.

Felicia squeaked when the book was pulled out of her hands, turning around to see /them/. Huffing, the girl sent them a frown. "Ciao Lutz and Gilbert.. would you be as so kind to give me back my book? I must make it home to place the groceries away." She stood her ground, not impressed by either men. They couldn't make her go weak in the knees like the others. In fact, they bored her.

Gilbert pouted and sighed. "Women shouldn't be so independent. You need someone awesome!" Lutz slapped him with the book. "Stop being so rude! But he's right Felicia. You need to find someone who can tame you." He passed the book to Gilbert and leaned in closer to Felicia. "Like me."

Rolling her eyes, she managed to grab the book from Gilbert and walk off. Felicia didn't understand those two men anyway. Upon returning home, she saw Romulus getting his things together to leave. Bidding his granddaughter a goodbye and promise to return, he left. Darkness soon approached, the man making a wrong turn. The sounds of wolves howling and prowling nearby made him weary, even more when the rain pounded on. A pack had seen the man, making him fall off the horse. Panicked, Romulus ran straight until he spotted a castle. Running past the open gates, he knocked and entered the huge place. "Hello, is anyone there? I've lost my way and would like to know if it is alright to just stay the night?"

"Arthur... look... a man!" A french voice said. "Shuttup! Just let him go! He'll soon realize there is nothing for him hear and leave!" Sounded a british voice, along with the sound of ticking. "Ahhh, but what would we be without guests? I'm bored Arthur!" The voice began to move closer to the man until it was at his feet. "Bonjour, I am Francis. And you are more then welcomed to spend the night here."

Blinking, he looked down and had to process what he was seeing.. a talking candle. A talking French candle. "Cosa? N-No, I must be going mad to think that candle just talked to me.." Romulus scratched his head.

"You are not mad, just a little tired. Come, Come! Rest your head!" The candle aubra began to lead the man into a den where a fire was stoking and a large armchair rested. "Oooh, Francis! The master is not going to like this! You know he hates strangers!" The voice soon came around the corner and was revealed to be a small clock. "Shh, Arthur, haven't you just wanted to serve some else. A guest!" He let Romulus sit on the chair. "Your bloody insane! You just let him sit on the masters chair!" The candle ignored him. "Elizabeta!"

Thanking him graciously, he sat on the comfy chair by the fireplace. It was nice, giving off a cozy feeling. Pretty soon more items came by and surrounded the man, asking him questions of sorts. This all halted when the door slammed open.

"FRANCIS!" A large voice boomed. It was dark and terrifying. All the items soon stopped their chatter. The dark presence seeped in closer and closer to the chair. "Master! Please! It wasn't my idea! It was all Francis's!" He was interrupted by a loud crash. Soon the form loomed over Romulus and stared into his eyes. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle?"

Gulping, he tried to act calm. "I'm Romulus.. I-I got lost on my way somewhere and needed to take shelter since it is raining.. per favore, it will only be for the night." That didn't work, instead, he was promptly whisked away to who knows where, only thrown in a cell of sorts. The man could only pray in his mind that Felicia might not try to come. Sadly, that's what she did. Hearing the familiar sound of her family horse, she noticed it was frightened. Blinking, Felicia was certain something happened to her grandfather. Pulling on her shaw, she jumped on the horse's back and rode in the distance. Following the path, she came upon a darker one littered with wood. Yes. He must've went this way. Going through it, her amber eyes were met with a large, gloomy castle. Riding through the gates, she jumped off and ran inside. "Nnonno?! Are you here, nnonno?" She called out.

The candle aubra called Francis, and the clock named Arthur looked in her direction in complete shock. A girl. A girl has come to the palace! What goes through Francis's mind is that he can introduce her to the master, and she could be the one to break the spell! "Arthur! Look! A beautiful girl!" "I know, I'm not blind you git. She needs to leave." The clock was hit by the candle. "No! Look! She could be the one to break the spell, and free the prince. Not to mention us!" The clock crossed it's "arms" in anger. "I'm not responsible for this one." The candle jumped with joy and began heading toward Felicia. "Pssst." That's all he said. He just needed her attention so she could grab him and lead herself through the halls. She thought nothing of the sound but that it was the sound of the very old castle. She soon found herself in the dungeon, where her grandfather was locked up in chains.

Gasping, she placed down the candle and ran to her chained grandfather. "Nnonno.. oh nnonno! Who has ever done this to you?" Romulus grunted, picking up his head to look at his granddaughter. A sudden worried look was plastered on, "Felicia you must escape while you can, it's too dangerous!" Shaking her head, she says she won't. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind her. Gulping, she turned around to see a dark figure. Upon coming in the light source, her eyes widened a miniscule. Felicia bravely stands up and speaks. "Per favore, instead of my nnonno, take me as your prisoner instead!"

"If I release him, you must promise to stay here. Forever." The dark voice said. At her nod he released the man, and sent him back to the village. He pitied the crying girl. She lost her grandfather, and wasn't even able to say goodbye. He would apologize, but instead his voice raised. "Come with me. I have a room for you. Unless you would like to stay in the dungeon." He grabbed Francis and held it low so she wouldn't see his face. He didn't want her to look upon the monster he was.

Sniffling, she wiped away her stray tears and walked behind him silently, telling herself she needed to be strong for both herself and Romulus. The brunette was taken in a rather nice room, seemingly cozy. Walking in and so engrossed at her surroundings, she didn't notice the creature slip away at the chance. Felicia sighed softly and laid on the bed.

Behind the door was the voice. "You will join me for dinner." Francis interrupted the demon and whispered. "Be more polite." The man stiffened and cleared his throat. "Will you please join me for dinner?" He asked as politely as he could.

Francis jumped with joy, but the demon stood his ground. He didn't move and was quite shocked to hear her agree. Instead of responding, he just walked away leaving Francis behind. He tapped on the door. "Mon Cheri, please don't forget to dress appropriately. It is dinner." He began to hop away after the master. From the corner of the room came the voice of a Russian lady. "Oh, a girl. And she is going to have dinner with the master? You'll need to dress like a princess then." She opened up her chest revealing she was a closet. "They are very nice dresses, da?"

Felicia squeaked, obviously surprised by the talking dresser. Calming down, her lips curled into a small smile and she nodded. The dresser, known as Anya, helped the Italian girl dressed into a beautiful sea green gown, accentuating her nicely. Deeming her ready, she walked into the dining room.

The candle jumped in front of her and started to converse with her. "Uh, Mademoiselle, please forgive the master... but he never chose to look the way be does now." Francis said a little sadly. "None of us did. It's all a curse, and all we can do is hope that one day it will break." Arthur said, coming around the corner. "Would you like a cuppa tea, love?" A little white pot said. "Mama, can I be her cup!" A very foreign accent spoke, but it must have been American. "Sure you can, Alfie." Elizabeta poured her contents into the little chipped cup. "Hiya, My names Alfred. But all my chums call me Alfie. I think your real perdy." He said shyly.

She just smiled at him, "I would think none of you chose to be like this.. but I surely know that your spell will be broken somehow." Giggling, the Italian girl nodded. At Alfred's comment, she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "And I think you're quite a handsome little cup!" Alfred blushed at this, though grinned brightly. "Perhaps she is the one master needs," Elizabeta whispered to Francis. "Oui, I do too."

The doors opened, and a tall figure appeared to stand and loom over the others. It was a dark shade, and he was hiding his face. He walked toward his end of the table and sat down, making sure to stay out of the light. The demon didn't want to frighten off his only chance of freedom from this hell he and his servants been living. "I-I'm glad you decided to join me."

When he came, the girl wasn't the least bit afraid. Even if she'd never seen his full appearance, she knew it was just a spell. Looks didn't mean anything to her, instead, their personality. "It would be impolite to decline dinner with you after you've so graciously given me a room." Felicia sent a smile his way, a genuine one at that.

"Master, maybe you should show her your face?" Francis whispered into his ear. "No!" He shouted. He then stiffened as he realized that his guest was right there. "I mean... No." Francis wiped the wax falling on his forehead. "Master..." Francis was trying to get the man to calm himself. The man inhaled and stood up. He took a couple strides closer to Felicia and kneeled in front of her. His face was still darkened, because a black wing was covering it. "Do you really wish to see me?"

She blinks at his sudden outburst, but just keeps her calm composure. Her amber eyes flicker at his form walking closer, eventually kneeling in front of her. "Si, I do.." When the wing was removed to show his face, Felicia just stared, mesmerized. Then, very gently, she brought up her hand and placed it feather lightly on his cheek. "To me, I think you are handsome.." Her words were soft spoken, but full of truth. She wasn't scared at all.

He leaned into her touch. "No one has touched me with there hands before. Not since the incident." He closed his eyes and could feel a cold tear fall down his face. "The warmth, and soft feeling of delicate skin." The servants began to exit the room; not wanting to ruin this moment. "The touch of a beauty."

Tenderly, she wiped away his tear and leaned down, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I can tell you have good in your soul.. and I would also like to help rid this curse that plagues you and your servants."

"Y-You..." he began to mumble. "Y-You... need to declare your love... for me. A true love." He said as he looked at her. He stood up and backed away from her slowly. "But who... could ever love..." He looked at his hands, with claws and cuts on them. "A beast?"

Standing up, she walked towards him and took his larger hand with her own small ones. "I can. You're so much different from the men in my town.. they are nothing but brutes with high egoism." She looked at him, "Per favore, I'd like to get to know you more."

He looked at her and had a quick smile pass his lips. "I-I'd like that. What was your name again? Felicia?"

She nods, "Si.. and what is your name? I never got a hold of it." Felicia tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"My name is Lovino." He said as he took the back of her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "And I am very glad that you will be staying with me. I'd like to show you something." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along through the corridors until they reached a gap. Up high was a door but no stairs. "Hold onto me."

His gentlemeness was certainly on the top, a plus in the younger's eyes. "What a lovely name you have.. Lovino." She quite liked how it rolled off her tongue. Doing as she was told, Felicia held onto him, soon being lifted off the ground. It was amazing to her, being carried in the air.

Once they reached the top, they walked into the darkened room. However, the only thing bright was the enchanted rose under a glass dome. It's petal's were falling ever so slowly, and looked like it had only a little more time left. Next to the rose was a silver played mirror. "This... This is my only connection to the world." He held up the mirror and asked to see the village. An image appeared behind the mirror and showed the townsfolk drinking at a bar and singing with Lutz drunkly. "He does not seem like a very nice man."

Felicia looked at the rose in awe, not daring to touch it. Upon seeing Lutz in the mirror, she sighed. "He's not.. he wishes for me to fall weak in the knees when I see him and bashes on me for the fact that I read books.."

"Books?" Lovino approached her with much curiosity. "I do happen to have a library, and you can use it whenever you please." He then saw where her eyes kept staring. "That rose... is my curse." He walked by it circling as if putting a spell in it. "As each petal falls, it reminds me that I have a time limit, and it's ever slowly depleting like life. As the last petal falls... I shall remain like this forever. And my servants will stay as they are as well. "

"Grazie." She sent a faint smile, though it dropped at hearing his words. "But you and them won't be like that forever.. I certainly promise." Felicia looked at him, her hands clasped neatly in front.

"How do you prove your promise then?" He stepped closer to her looming over her. His red eyes bore into hers, but there was still that sense of kindness in them. He was once good, and can become good again. "Prove to me, Felicia, that you will save me, and my servants."

"I'll never leave your side, I'll be here with you and.. truly love you." She picked up his clawed hand and pressed a kiss in the palm. Once she promised something, the girl set out on it truly.

"Grazie bella. Shall I take you back to your room?" He offered her as he extended his hand to her.

"Si, per favore." She took his hand, going back with him in the room. At the door, her look is directed at him. "Grazie for escorting me back here." A kiss was pressed on his cheek.

He watched her walk back into her room, and he sighed. Francis and Arthur came around the corner. "So, how was dinner?" The french candle asked. "I think we are going to return back to our natural forms." Lovino said as he touched to kiss mark on his cheek. "What makes you so sure?" Arthur asked. "Because, she promised us." The hopeful prince said as he began to fly back to his room. "Are we really going to be human again?" Alfie asked his older brother. "I think so, little chap."

Felicia changed into a silk nightgown, taking a seat on the bed. "Everything was good, da?" Anya questioned, a smile placed on. "Si! I-I think I'm starting to harbor feelings for your master.."She whispered, a small smile on her face. After talking with the Russian dresser, Felicia soon fell asleep.

The dark night serenaded Lovino to sleep. Hd could still feel the warm feeling of Felicia's lips upon his skin. How he always longed for a kiss that didn't belong to Elizabeta. Her kisses were nice, but she was a china pot. For the first time ever, he could feel something in his chest beginning to heat up. This feeling so close to heaven's light.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter one! Me and my friend are planning on adding more mature chapters in the future. So please, oh please stay tuned for that, and I promise I will not abandon this! If she stops RP-ing this with me, then I will continue it myself.**

**Side-note; my friend played Felicia, I was Lovino.**


	2. Theres Something There

**There's Something There**

She woke up the next morning feeling quite well rested, stretching out her limbs. Looking outside the window, the girl saw blankets and blankets of snow. Looking at it with awe, Felicia crawled out of bed to get better view.

Who knew it was going to snow last night? The ground looked as if laced with pounds of sugar. Lovino woke up feeling more cold than usual and saw the marvel outside. The servants as well looked outside to see the beauty of nature, and the white purity of the untouched snow. "They should play in it, Mama!" Alfred said to Elizabeta. "That would be just a marvelous idea now, wouldn't it Francis?" The pot chimed in. "Oui! I'll go tell Felicia! She'll get the idea and convince the master!" The servants headed for her room.

Hearing a knock at her door, Felicia went to open the door and saw Francis, Elizabeta and Alfred. "Bonjour! We saw that it snowed and we think you and the master should go frolic about in it!" "Yes yes, you should miss!" Alfred chimed happily. Thinking about it, the girl smiled and nodded. "Si, I will ask!" The servants left for her to dress in something warmer. Just as she did, another knock. "Coming! "

The door opened and revealed the Prince, still holding his hand up as if to knock again. "U-Uhm... Want to join me outside?" He stuttered as he saw her beautiful dress that complimented her frame. "It shouldn't be that cold..."

"Si, I-I was going to ask you the same thing." Smiling, they both held hands as they walked outside to the beautiful clear day. Her amber eyes lit up at the snow, feeling like in a winter wonderland.

Lovino's feet lingered behind in the castle while Felicia stepped out and crunched her feet in the snow. "Is it cold?" He never was allowed outside as a child, since he was cooped up in the castle his whole life. He wasn't going to lie, he was a bit scared.

"It's a little bit cold, but nothing I can't handle!" At seeing his figure lingering, she walked towards him and held out her hand. "Come with me. It's much more fun with two people." She smiled gently at him, noticing the bit of fear lingering in his eyes.

"I-I've never been outside..." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "But, there are no rules now. And I can be outside if I want too!" He took a step forward and crunched the snow beneath his feet. "You're right... not bad."

Grinning, she playfully took some snow and threw it at him. "Ever have a snowball fight? They are fun!"

He lifted his wing to block the snow from hitting him. "No... I don't really care for fighting women." What she didn't know is that he was picking up a snowball beneath his large wings. He crunched it beneath his claws and soon it became a ball. "But you are no ordinary woman!" He chucked the snowball in her direction.

Pouting, it soon turned into a delightful squeal as the snow hit her chest. "It's on!" They threw snowballs at each other, laughter coming forth from the activity. As Felicia was about to chuck one more, she lost her footing and fell onto Lovino.

A red tint past the prince's frozen cheeks. He looked up at her as her hair hung low around her face, merely heightening her features. The feeling of her breathing on his body fastened and made his heart quicken. "M-Mi dispiace."

"A-ah, no need to apologize. It was my fault, hehe." She kisses his cheek, the smile still on her face. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Even in his beastly form, he was quite handsome.

The kiss sent shivers down his spine, and it wasn't to cold. He closed his eyes and leaned a little more forward toward her. This was perfect.

To her, this was like her own perfect fairytale of sorts. The servants watched with smiles on their faces at the pair, whispering that they've never seen Lovino act this way.

Her presences was somehow a familiar feeling, and warm up his frozen heart. The way her eyes lite up the darkness in his soul. Was he actually falling in love with this girl? How could he not? She was just so perfect in his eyes. He hand reached up and pushed some hair off her face. "F-Felicia..." He couldn't finish his sentence because a tiny little tea cup came crashing through the windows. "Someone catch me!" Alfred shouted.

She felt something special click between them, and she wanted to say something when.. Alfred chimed in. Thinking fast, she got off and captured the little teapot. Felicia winced at sliding a little on the exposed pavement.

Lovino jumped up and ran to her side and began to scold the tea cup. "Alfred? Why did you fall out the window?" The little tea cup gave a quick pant and then smiled. "Francis and big brother had a fight, and it ended with mama throwing me out the window... hey wait a minute." Lovino flew up to the broken glass to see the servants pacing back and forth, and Elizabeta in the corner panicking. "Elizabeta? Did you throw your own son out my window?" She turned around and gasped. "I-I Uh... I usually use my frying pan to setting these guys problems, but my son was screaming too. It was a bit annoying." Lovino nodded and asked her to clean up the mess, and rejoined Felicia and Alfie.

Alfred was pressing against Felicia lovingly, the girl giggling as she pressed a delicate kiss on his chipped part. Her hair was out of its lazy bun, now cascading down her back beautifully. Her cheeks were more rosy than usual, amber eyes flickering with life.

"Alright, it was just an accident. Let's not bother your mother again. Okay?" Lovino said to the small cup. "Okay, Princy-dude." As Felicia stood up, Lovino could smell the blood dripping from her leg. He quickly pulled her inside and reunited Alfred with his brother, Arthur. "Felicia, are you hurt." He sat her down in his chair and lifted her dress up to see the blood.

Standing up, she winced, whisked away to get her wound treated. It was a semi-long scrape, though not life endangering. Felicia bit her bottom lip when Lovino cleaned it, trying to seem strong.

"Forgive me, but... I..." He began to lick the wound with long strokes of his tongue, but just like that the wound vanished. "I-It came with the wings..."

She blushed, though was amazed at the wound being healed so quickly. "Grazie!" Felicia meant to kiss his cheek.. but their lips brushed when he moved his head some.

He pulled his head back almost instantly. It wasn't his fault he kissed her, he didn't mean to! But in that quick second, Lovino knew he was in love.

Felicia apologized, bowing her head respectfully. Though, with reassurance from him, everything would be okay.


	3. Tale as old as Time

**Tale as Old as Time**

A week has past since the last snowfall, and now the couple where planning a ball. The servants prepared the ball room and had their meal ready. Anya made sure to dress up Felicia in the most beautiful dress she owned. Francis did his best to improve Lovino's manners and dress him up as best he could. And soon it would be time for the couple to share dinner. "Master, have no worries. Just tell her how you feel." He looked at him and frowned. "How I feel..." The same conversation was going on between Anya and Felicia. "Just tell him Felicia. He probably feels the same way."

Nodding, she thanked Anya and made her way to the dining room. She was dressed in a stunning yellow dress, her hair in a proper bun. Some light make-up did the final piece. Felicia blushed and smiled when her gaze was set to Lovino.

The Prince wore a silk blue tux, with golden trim. His face was purely blushed as he saw how beautiful Felicia was. He bowed to her and held out his hand. "May we share a dinner?"

She grabbed his hand gently, nodding. "Si." Dinner was perfect, the prince using his best manners. Felicia giggled, using her best as well.

"Care to dance, Felicia?" Lovino said as he wiped his chin and began to walk toward her end of the table.

Nodding, she took his clawed hand and stood up, walking with him to the ballroom. It was spacious, a grand chandelier hanging above.

He pulled her to the center of the room, and the musical servants began to play beautiful music. Lovino took her waist and began the waltz.

They waltzed together in sync, feeling like the only ones in the room at the moment. The other servants could only watch secretly.

It was almost like magic, and Lovino was so familiar with magic; but this was different. This magic felt light, and not heavy. Further from a burden, and made him suddenly lift his feet from the ground taking Felicia with him. They were floating in the air, all depending on Lovino's wing power.

Squeaking, she held onto Lovino, trusting on his wing strength. Looking up into his eyes, she found herself deeply mesmerized. Felicia's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

He returned her gaze, and gave a faint smile. He could see how beautiful her cheeks were when they were so red. She was flushed and smiling. "Felicia..."

To her, he was handsome in every way, monster or not. "Lovino.." She wanted to say it, yes, but how? It was so hard to utter those special three words and she was scared he didn't feel the same way.

"The rose... it..." He looked deep into her eyes, and he thought he could feel his own sadness climbing up his throat and stinging his eyes. "It only has o-one petal left... And I have to tell you now..."

Never moving her gaze from his own, she leaned up just a little. "I-I have something to tell you as well.."

Just then a loud crash came from outside. Lovino quickly lowered them back to the ground and rushed to the windows. It was the villagers. They carried large pitchforks and torches. And in the front was their ringleader, Lutz.

Lutz was yelling things on how he'd save Felicia, the villagers doing their best to knock down the doors. The servants got ready for action, ready to take down them.

Lovino grabbed Felicia and held her close. "Don't worry about me... Just go to then. There here for you anyways." He looked away from her gaze. He could still hear the screaming and shouting of the men outside. "Per Favore."

Felicia shook her head, grabbing his hand and holding it. "N-No.. I don't wish to.. I want to stay here with you, a-always.." Just then the sound of the doors opening was heard, followed by yelling.

Lutz crashed his way into the silent hall of the castle and saw random furniture scattered around. The citizens kept their stride, but let their guard down when Francis clonked one of the villagers on the head. An enormous fight soon out broke between man and furniture. It was a very awkward situation, but Lutz escapes and ascended upstairs to the ballroom.

Just as Felicia was about to procure her love, Lutz broke in the ballroom and gasped. "Don't worry, I shall save you Felicia!" He ran towards Lovino, ready to attack.

Lovino grabbed Felicia and lifted them back up in the air to avoid the attack. He held her like a bride, knowing she would feel more secure this way. "I do not wish to fight you, sir! Please go from here!" Lovino said hovering above him. Lutz swung his sword above his head trying to attack him. "Hey! Ugly! Get back down here so I can kill you!"

Holding onto Lovino, she sent a glare at the blonde German. "Go away, idiota! I don't want anything to do with you, so per favore!" At this, Lutz smirked. "Ah, but you cannot deny me! If you do so, I'll have your grandfather thrown in the mental facility for the rest of his life!" At this, she paled. Not her dear sweet grandfather! "N-No! You can't!"

At hearing this blackmail, Lovino could feel the happiness in his heart slowly turn to rage. He then saw Lutz pull out a bow and arrow. Lovino had to put Felicia down or else she would get hurt. He lowered her, but as he placed her back onto the ground, a burning pain shot through his wing. He collapsed onto the floor, no longer being supported by flight. "That was for using your wings. Now try to fly away agin!" Lutz let out a cringing laugh.

Gasping, Felicia stayed by Lovino's side, not daring to leave him. At this, Lutz frowned. "Ah.. so you love the beast. Tch, pathetic. You should be loving me!" He roared, coming to get her. However, he was caught off guard when he was attacked.

Even though the strength in his wing was now completely gone, he still had powerful claws. He lunged at Lutz, and jabbed him right in the stomach. Lutz fell back and tried to crawl away, but the pain was weakening him. Just as Lovino raised his hand to cut his throat "Please! Don't! No, Please, I beg you!" He was pleading. Lovino felt pitied, and knew that if he never met Felicia, he would kill him without a second thought. But all this pity, and remorse almost seemed true. Just as Lovino began lowering his hand, a shot ran through his side. Lutz stabbed him with his dagger. When Lovino saw the smile, he ended it. Raising his claw back up and cutting his throat. Then as he saw the German's blood gush from his neck, he fell over onto his side. Motionless.

Felicia could only watch with wide eyes, never once witnessing violence like this. At the German's pleas, she thought it was over. However, when he stabbed the beast, she let out a silent scream. Like that, Lutz died.. but Lovino fell to the other side, breathing ragged. Getting up, she rushed over and saw the light in his eyes fading. "N-No, per favore y-you can't die.." Hearing no words, her amber eyes swelled with tears. Bottom lip quivering, the girl leaned down, "I-I never got to s-say it but.. ti amo, Lovino.." She pressed a kiss on his cold lips.

There was still no response in his still body. At this moment, the final petal of the rose fell from the stem. The servants felt as if everything was lost, and nothing could save them from their curse. But then, a strange glow began to emanate from the fallen prince.

It was a brilliant glow, flashing brightly. The Prince was returning to normal, the beastly features dissipating into pure nothing. The servants glowed too, also returning to their normal forms. The castle and woods beyond too changed into something more cheery, peaceful. Felicia could only watch in awe, looking at Lovino.. He was truly handsome, and when he began to stir, the Italian girl placed on a happy tearful smile.

As the glow began to die, Lovino's body seemed to breathe life once again. He pulled himself up and looked at Felicia. "Felicia? I-I..." He looked at his hands and saw that there were no claws anymore. He looked behind him and didn't see the wings. He didn't know it, but his eyes returned to their natural hazel color. "It's me, Felicia!"

"S-Si, it is!" She hugged him, her head resting on his chest. Felicia was glad that the love of her life wasn't dead.. but something seemed off. He looked liked her, having a gravity defying curl. What could that mean?

* * *

**A/N: Apologies if anyone hated the character death. Remember that it's not Ludwig, and just Lutz (2P version of Germany). Also, next chapter will be the more mature chapter (R18+). So please be patient, and eventually I will be able to upload it. **


	4. Fratello

**Fratello**

His arms wrapped around her back pulling her in closer to him. "I heard you... Felicia." He kissed her cheek. "Ti amo troppo, Felicia." He pulled back so that he could kiss her, but she had a wired gaze in her eyes. Like she was attempting to focus on something in the distance.

"Ve.. you remind me of someone Nnonno talks about.. my older brother. Y-You fit his description." Gazing more at him, things were starting to fall in place. Everything that her grandfather ever said to the pictures she'd seen.. Yes. This man had to be none other than her brother. Surprisingly, Felicia wasn't freaking out.. just thinking more.

"B-Brother?" He pulled himself from her and looked at her in shock. "I don't ever recall having a sister. See, I was taken from my home when I was a child. I've lived here my whole life, separate from any type of family relationship." This was the reason why Lovino did not recognize his own grandfather. He was separate from him for so long he forgot what he looked like.

"You are my fratellone.. my long lost fratellone.. I-I.." Walking towards him, she embraces him in a hug, "But even if you are, I do not care! I cannot help that I love you this way, and nothing shall change that." She gently declared.

"S-Sorelli?" His hands wrapped themselves around her form and pulled her tighter. "Neither do I..." He placed a small kiss upon her head. "I love you too much to let you go."

Smiling, she looks up at his beautiful hazel eyes. Leaning their faces closer, she whispered those sweet words on his lips and closed the gap between them, her slender arms wrapped around his neck.

Their kiss, their first real kiss. They both could feel the sparks flying between their lips, shocking and pleasing all at once. The elder let out a moan as they separated. He looked into her sweet and innocent eyes. "Ti amo, sorella."

Parting from the gentle kiss, she pressed one more on his cheek. "Ti amo troppo, fratello." Just then, the servants bursted in, grins on their faces. Alfred ran to Felicia, hugging her leg. Giggling, she leaned down to scoop the child in her arms.

"Yay! Look Feli! Were humans again! Were humans again!" Alfred squealed rather loudly. Francis walked up to Lovino and helped him up. "You look as handsome as you did five years ago Monsieur." Lovino patted him on the shoulder and thanked him. Francis then turned to Felicia. "Merci, Felicia. Without you, we'd probably not be as we are now." He took her free hand and put a gentle kiss upon it. Lovino let it happen, but he knew it was only a kiss on the hand.

"Yes you are!" She kissed his cheek, earning a giggle. "Di niente, Francis." Keeping on her smile, all the servants got a chance to talk to Felicia. Seeing it was rather late on the eventful night, almost all retired to their respective rooms.. except for two love birds. Lovino insisted his sister sleep with him for the night, to which she agreed. Clad in her nightgown, she was sitting on the large king sized bed waiting for her brother.

A knock came from the other side, and Lovino walked in. He was still in his formal attire, but it was all ripped up and torn. There was still a blood stain on his side, and his back. So as he approached the bed, he took off the shirt and threw it to the side. "Ciao, Felicia."

"Ciao, Lovino~" She knew there weren't any deep cuts, those just blood stains. When he took off his shirt, a tiny blush crept on her cheeks. She surely hoped it wasn't too visible.

He strode over to the opposite side of the bed, never taking his eyes off hers. She was just so beautiful, and so innocent. A pure flower that has been exposed when he suffered in darkness. How brave and lovely was she. As he climbed on the bed he could feel his heart begin to race. How could his heart race for his sister? It didn't matter to him, he loved her too much to care if it was wrong.

Despite what the tales said, she knew he was good. She was the pure flower in her village, the one to save her brother from his hell. When he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, she allowed it. He was so warm, his scent comforting to her. Felicia smiled and pressed a kiss on his bare chest.

The kiss brought a blush to his face. He felt so warm with her beside him. He leaned down and put a kiss on her head. "What are you thinking about, Sorella?"

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you love me for me." She hummed, sending a smile at her elder.

"And you me, Felicia." He grabbed her chin and lifted it up so their lips were touching. It was a warm kiss, like a reunion kiss. He could taste her sweet scent upon her lips, and her warmth on her tongue.

In their breathy moans, he could feel lust running through his body like an engine. He felt like he was on fire, and the heat was being shared with Felicia. Unknowingly he lowered his hand onto one of her breasts.

Felicia let out a tiny gasp at his hand on her breast, blushing when he started to fondle her through the nightgown. She keeps a soft hold on his broad shoulders.

Never removing his lips from her's, he began to prod his tongue at her lips. His hand squeezed ever so gently, and tried to apply as much pleasure as possible.

Seeing what he wanted, she parted her lips enough to let his tongue enter. She mewls in the French kissing, cheeks stained a lovely scarlet. Wanting to pleasure Lovino, her small hand trailed to lightly brush his crotch area.

As he felt her hand brush his crotch, he bit her lip a bit too hard. It's just he hasn't been touched like this in five years, and he couldn't help but have this kind of reaction.

She let out a small yelp, pulling away. Touching her tender lip, Felicia noticed some blood.

As he saw her blood, he stopped what he was doing and began to tear up. "Ah! Mi Dispiace! I didn't mean to!" He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know if that would make it worse.

"Shh, it's o-okay! Let's just take it slow, si? You just got your original body back." Felicia wiped away any stray tears, kissing his forehead.

"A-Ah... okay." He kissed her lips, tasting her blood. Even that was sweet, but everything about her was sweet.

Kissing him back, she pulled him closer. Felicia was practically sitting on his lap now.

He couldn't lie, but he could feel his erection rising. The way she touched him just felt so right. "A-Ah, Felicia!"

Feeling something poke her thigh, she looked down and blushed. Wanting to make him feel good, she started to roll her hips against his own.

He rolled his head back and could feel the pleasure erupting through him like a fire. Slowly, he started to fall back onto the bed until his back was completely on the mattress.

She was now straddling him, and seemed shy doing so. This was her first time, probably his as well. Felicia brought her hands up to cover her face, throughly embarrassed at the moment.

Lovino fluttered his eyes open to see his sister covering her face. He lifted himself up and held her close to him. "Shssh, We don't have to do this. You don't need to anything, sorella." He stroked her head and kissed it.

Removing her hands, she sent a small smile and kissed his cheek. "G-Grazie, fratello.." Felicia was touched that he actually cared enough to not force her to do this, relief filling her body. She wanted to wait until she was a bit older.

He smiled and cradled her beneath him. She was so cute, and sweet. "Of course, Felicia." He pulled her up to her side of the bed and laid her down. He pulled the blanket over her shoulder and wrote words on he arm with his fingers. "Buona Notte, sorelli." He kissed her soft lips and laid down his head.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but still going. Me and my rp-buddy, like to jump through time when we come to a blank, so don't be surprised when you see that next chapter. **


	5. Wedding Bells

**A/N: When me and my RP-buddy come to a blank, we like to skip through time. And from this point on you will see a lot of skips through time. Think nothing of it, it's only story progression.**

* * *

**Wedding Bells**

Five years have passed by since Felicia brought joy and blessings to the once dark castle, now filled with life. The two young lovers were graced enough to be blessed and wed, the ceremony grand and spectacular. It was the reception now, the guests laughing and dancing. Alfred declared a dance from the Italian girl, to which she giggled and obliged.

A large smile crept on the elder's face as he watched Felicia dance with Alfred. She was so happy, and so lovely. The little boy couldn't stop giggling. Soon, Lovino lifted himself up and walked over to them. He tapped on Alfred's shoulder and said "May I cut in?"

Alfred nodded, smiling and handing over Felicia to her new husband. Giggling, she holds onto Lovino as they waltz around the large room, dancing in perfect sync.

"It's a little different to not being able to fly." He smiled. The elder twirled her out then pulled her back in. "But you make it seem like I'm flying."

All the other guests dancing around then suddenly stopped and began to watch the bride and groom dancing ever so gracefully. Francis had to wipe a tear from his eye, and so Elizabeta provided the tissue. "They are so beautiful! It makes me cry!", "I have to agree with you frog." Arthur said while holding on tight to Alfred. "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other."

It was a touching moment at seeing them dance around with so much love radiating from both. Soon, nighttime fell upon the castle, though the festivities still went on. Feeling the need to get away, both lovers made it back in the master suit. Felicia was still in her wedding gown, sitting down on the bed.

Lovino closed the doors behind him making sure to lock the doors. As he turned around he smiled at his beautiful blushing bride. He loosened the tie around his neck and walked closer to her. "What a wonderful reception."

"Si, si." She saw him kneel down and slip off her pure white heels. Felicia blushed when he started to press gentle kisses upon her leg, blushing more.

Seeing her blush at his kisses made him want to go further. He lifted up her dress to her thigh and bit down on her lacy garter. Lovino began to pull it down her leg till he completely pulled it off.

Her curl twitched into a small heart, heart beating as he pulled off her garter. The way he looked doing it too made Felicia think.. those thoughts.

Lovino opened his mouth and dropped it to the floor like a dog returning a toy to it's master. As he lifted his head to look at her, he was busy pulling himself out of his coat.

Once his coat was off, she felt him tugging off her dress gently, which she helped. Underneath was pure white lingerie, accentuating her curvy figure. Felicia looked like an angel.

He crawled on top of her looking down at her beautiful body. Letting his fingers trace every curve and dip she had.

Her slender fingers undid his buttons, pulling off the shirt. She starts tracing his muscles lightly, her touches gentle like her personality.

Lovino leaned down so that his lips were ghosting hers. In an intense moment of passion, the elder closed the space between them and kissed her sweet lips.

The kiss was deep and full of passion, pouring out all their built up love and lust in this moment. Felicia arched her back some when she felt her husband start to grind against her hips.

Lovino's hands wrapped around and kept her close to him. He continued to grind and relieve some tension for himself.

"Ve, someone is excited~" She purred into his ear, reaching one hand down to press against his crotch. Felicia giggled, adding more pressure.

"How can I not be? I've been waiting to have you for five years." He dove to her neck and tenderly began to kiss it, leaving his mark.

Felicia moaned ever so softly, feeling him mark her as his own. Reaching up, she tugged at his curl, wrapping it around her slender finger.

At feeling this tug, he lost a little control and bit her neck. But it wasn't enough to draw blood. He pulled himself up and looked down at her with smoldering eyes. "Are we playing unfair now?"

She just sent him an innocent look, tugging it again. "Maybe.. what are you going to do about it, hmm?" Her eyelashes were batted at him.

"Nothing, just this." He ripped open her corset and began to ravage her chest.

Mewling sweetly, she kept playing with his curl as her chest was ravished by Lovino, biting her bottom lip to not be so loud.

Lovino lifted her hips up and moved her more forward to give him enough room to loosen his pants. Once he loosened his pants enough, he slipped them down and all that was separate between them was their underwear.

The familiar nervousness that she once felt was build up again, but she pushed that aside. She was ready to make love, to possibly have a chance to start a family with the one she loved the most.

His finger slipped beneath the hem of her panties, and he tugged slowly. Soon her womanhood was showing, and Lovino embraced this moment. She was finally going to be his.

Blushing deeply, she hooked on his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his twitching erection. Felicia looks back at Lovino with half-mast eyes, giving her body to him.

He pulled himself up to her so that the tip of his member was only pushing against her sex. She was already so wet, that it began to soak around him. "F-Felicia... May I?"

"S-Si, take m-me as yours, Lovi.." When he breached her, she let out a cry, pain ripping her lower half. She tightly clutched on her elder, stray tears escaping.

He kissed her tears away, and stayed as still as possible. The elder held her tight to him, and tried comfort her through the pain.

After a good six minutes of coaxing, she bucked her hips weakly telling him it was okay to move. Felicia mewls at the gentle hits, hold never wavering.

Lovino kept his as slowly as possible. He took away his new bride's virginity, not to mention she was also his sister. He couldn't help but want to be as sweet and lovingly as possible.

Everything about this moment was sweet and loving, both lovers tied together, united. "O-Ohh, Lovino, L-Lovino.." She beautiful moans out, letting out a rather loud squeal when he hits that special spot in her. Felicia saw stars.

When he saw that the angel below him cry out in ecstasy, he knew he had hit that sweet spot. That's when he began to thrust a little harder, and perhaps a bit faster.

Wrapping her legs around him, she cried out more at her spot being hit, holding Lovino to be closer. "L-Lovino! Ti a-amo!" Felicia chimed, almost seemingly like a prayer.

He growled when he heard his name being called out. It was like she was singing his name. Her tight grip on him was soon becoming more pleasurful for him. He could feel his build up, and so he thrusted faster.

Clawing at his back, she could feel her sweet release building up so close, and she crashed her lips on the elders, thrusting her tongue in his cavern. Some drool dribbled down her chin from the intense, sloppy kiss.

His raspy moan echoed it's way into her mouth. A few more thrusts, and then he stopped deep inside her. He almost cried out as he began feeling himself pouring into her. "Ti amo, Felicia. Mio Dios, Ti amo!"

Felicia arched her back as she climaxes simultaneously with the other, insides clenched tightly around his member. She screams out his name, gasping at him filling her to the brim. "T-Ti amo troppo, Lovino!"

Their raspy gasps combined, and their sweat rolled off each other's backs ever so slowly. He looked down at her and kissed her sweet lips once again. As he parted, he pulled himself off her and fell to her side.

Panting for a stable breathing pattern, she weakly snuggled close to him and intertwined their hands. His essence dribbled down her inner thighs. Felicia sent a small smile at him.

He returned her smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful, Felicia. Mi bella bride." He wiped a stray hair from her face. "The others are unaware that we are..." He paused. "Siblings." Then he looked to the side. "Except Nonno. He looked like he couldn't be happier!"

"Grazie, mi bello groom." She giggled, yawning and snuggling into him more. "Ve.. let's not tell them.." Yawning again, her eyelids got droopy. "Buonnanotte, fratellone.."

"Buonnanotte, sorelli." He held her close to him, and let out a sigh. The beauty was his, and he was no longed the beast. She had saved him, and she loved him. This was how his fairytale ended. But was it truly over?


	6. The End is Never the End

**A/N: What did I say about time skipping again? Oh yeah, there's that in this chapter, and probably is going to happen again. Relax, it's all good. **

* * *

**The End is Never the End**

A month passed since the two were wed. Felicia had been feeling odd as of late, throwing up in the toilet. It wasn't until a doctor came by doing a through check up that he bared the news. The younger was pregnant.

The prince was still unaware of this. He carried on his days being the prince he was, and loving his princess. He couldn't really see the signs since he's never seen a pregnant woman before.

Dinner arrived and the princess was quiet. Looking up, she bit her bottom lip. How would he react? Would he be angry? Felicia was scared to say anything.

Lovino smiled and lifted his wine glass and brought it too his lips. Alfred was serving them tonight, and looked like a cute little butler. Francis was helping him and serving the prince his wines, but when Felicia refuses her wine, he chose to stick around. "How was your day, amore?" Lovino said as he dug into his dish.

"A-ah.. It was fine, j-just fine.." She ate some of her dish, not really hungry. The whole news itself was still running rampid in her mind.

"Why aren't you eating, princess?" Alfred said as he came to her with a salad. "Yeah, why aren't you eating Felicia?" Francis came back to Lovino and poured more wine for him, and winking at Felicia. He knew what was going on, and he got her covered. It was like him giving her the thumbs up... with alcohol.

"I'm n-not feeling so hungry, hehe." She sent a reassuring smile at Alfred and Lovino, making them not question anymore. It wouldn't work out when back at the bedroom though. Freshend up, Felicia sat on the bed. She had to tell Lovino.

Lovino walked over to the bed and crawled behind her. He began rubbing her back "Why are you so tense, sorelli? Rough day?" He kissed her shoulder, and attempted to be seductive, but she seemed to not want that.

Lovino walked over to the bed and crawled behind her. He began rubbing her back "Why are you so tense, sorelli? Rough day?" He kissed her shoulder, and attempted to be seductive, but she seemed to not want that.

"How could I hate you? We're married. Together forever right? Till death do us part? Well, that's what these rings mean." He lifted her left hand with his own and held it tightly. "What is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, she squeezed his hand. "Lovi.. I'm pregnant." She waited to see what his reaction would be.

His reaction was delayed, perhaps it was because of the wine. But as soon as that wore off, a happy whisper came from his lips. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Si. A doctor came by and did an examination. He declared that I am indeed pregnant.. we're going to have our own child." Her lips curled into a smile.

The elder could feel a tear come to his eye when he heard her say "our". His child. His child was to be had with his sister. "F-Felicia... We're going to be parents?" He smiled as he touched her stomach. "I'm going to be a papa?"

Turning some, she kisses his cheek, rubbing the other gently. "Mhmm.. we are going to be parents, and you're going to be a papa, me a mama.. our own bundle of joy."

He smiled at her sweet words and closed the space between them. A sweet kiss, full of happiness and joy.

Felicia nodded, "Si! Come, feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, giggling more when more kicks happened. "Ve, they are excited to see their papa."

As Lovino heard her say "they", he stopped in his tracks. "T-They? Do you mean?" He came closer to her with a large smile on his face. He kneeled down and rubbed her stomach.

She nodded, a grin on her face. "I know because I felt two kicks at once, hehe.. I can't wait until they are born." She sighed heavenly, wanting to hold her babies.

Lovino smiled and laid his head onto her belly. He could practically hear them speaking to him. He leaned back up and smiled to his beautiful sister. "Grazie... Sorelli. For giving me these blessings. Ti amo." He put a tender kiss upon her lips.

Felicia strokes his hair, smiling at the sight. "Di niente, fratellone.. grazie also for the blessings. Ti amo troppo." She kisses him back, sweet and tender just like her. It was now the nine month mark, Felicia in labor. The housewife, Elizabeta, helped deliver along with Anya.

Lovino was by her side the whole way, and it almost took the whole night! He held her hand and kissed her softly, always delivering sweet praise to help her along.

Soon, two beautiful babies were born.. one female, the other male. Lovino held the boy, Felicia the girl. "Ve.. what should we name them?"

"Well, how about Michelangelo for this little one." Lovino lifted his son up a bit. "And... I don't know. What should we name our daughter?" He took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Hmm.. Veneciana.. Si, that fits perfectly for her." Felicia kisses both their tiny foreheads, smiling at the real family she had. Two years passed since the twins birth, and they were growing just fine. Veneciana and Michelangelo were currently climbing all over Alfred, who was laughing and happily playing with them. Felicia smiled, finding the sight absolutely adorable.

"Alfred sure loved playing with the twins. Veneciana seems to really like him." Lovino joked as he patted his wife's hand. Together the couple have been busy with their noble work, but have been able to spend most of their time with their blessings.

"Hehe, I wouldn't be surprised if she likes him that way when she is older." Felicia hummed, pressing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Deep inside Lovino's mind was a small argument. This was his daughter, and his servant. Shoulder he really be worrying about it now though? "A-Ah, okay. Come Felicia, it's time for tea in the garden with our children. We "must" teach them manners with Arthur." Lovino let out a small laugh.

Nodding, she called the two children who waddled along. Arthur made it important that the children know properly manners for when they got older, and the two surprisingly went well along with it.

As the family sat around the table they all waited for Arthur to arrive. Lovino grabbed Felicia's hand as he looked at his children playing with a small ant on the table. They were so young, and beautiful.

Felicia couldn't believe how fast they were growing. It seemed like only yesterday they were born. "Ve.. our babies are getting older so fast.."

"Before you know it they will take your places, your majesties." A British voice said. Arthur came to the table with sandwiches and a teapot. "Good day, lady Veneziana, and lord Michelangelo. Good day Prince Lovino, Princess Felicia." Arthur said as he poured their tea.

Greeting him respectfully, the lessons began. The children did their best, sometimes messing up, but that was to be expected. Veneciana giggled when Felicia praised her, Michelangelo doing the same.

Soon a small bell rang, alerting them that their lesson was done. The parents thanked Arthur and he escorted himself away. Lovino smiled and looked at his children. "Mi Bambini, what did you learn today?"

Giggling, the twins said they learned that manners are important and so forth. Smiling, Felicia scooped up her children and pressed kisses on both their foreheads.

Lovino walked over to her and patted their heads. "You two are important to us." He kissed them, and help carry Michelangelo back to their room.

It was time for their naps, already half asleep on their parents hold. Placing the twins down on the beds, each was given a kiss to the forehead. Felicia walked out with Lovino, going back to their own room.

Michelangelo waited until they were out of the room, and then he rolled over onto his sister. "Vene! Wake up! Don't go to sleep! Don't be like that!" He pushed on he until she swatted her arm at him.

Opening her eyes, Veneciana puffed her cheeks at her twin. "Micoo.. I'm tired.." She whined.

"I'm not." He crossed his arms. "I want to run around more with Alfred! He had such cool toys!" Michelangelo fell onto his back. "He had a cool looking tube. You know, the kind you can swim with."

"We can play later! If we rest, just think about how more we can play!" She said excitedly, looking at her brother. The twins liked sleeping with one another, seeing as it kept them warmer.

It almost seemed to run in the family. Michelangelo sighed and curled up next to his sister closing his eyes.


End file.
